The Only One
by OfStrangeShadows
Summary: You know you're not the only one. Songfic. GrimmUlqui. Song: The Only One by Evanescence


**I suggest listening to the song 'The Only One' by Evanescence while reading this.**

**

* * *

**

"_When they all come crashing down- midflight."_

Grimmjow's head perked. What was that? He swore it was singing. His feet stopped and turned to the direction of the sound. He began walking that way. The singing grew louder.

"_You know you're not the only one."_

He stopped in front of the Cuartro Espada's room, the gothic number 4 painted on the door. He paused, hand on the knob.

"_When they're so alone, they find a back door out of life. You know you're not the only one."_

He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. No way in hell was that Ulquiorra. No. Ulquiorra did not sing. He turned the knob silently, opening the door a crack. He blinked a few times letting his eyes get adjusted to the darkness of the room.

"We're all grieving, lost and bleeding."

Grimmjow couldn't believe it! There lay Ulquiorra, on his bed, with his eyes closed, singing. Grimmjow's body wanted to move forward, to sit down on the bed next to Ulquiorra and watch him. But his mind wasn't letting his body do that. He had much more common sense than that.

"All our lives, we've been waiting, for someone to call our leader! All your lies, I'm not believing. Heaven shine a light down on me!"

Ulquiorra sat up, his back against the wall, eyes closed still. This was his chance! He could just shut the door and go on his merry way. Except...he didn't want to.

"So afraid to open your eyes- hypnotized."

His body stepped forward, closing the door silently. Grimmjow stood at the doorway. Staring at Ulquiorra.

"You know you're not the only one. Never understood this life. And your right, I don't deserve." Ulquiorra's body turned, and he opened his eyes. Those emerald orbs focusing on Grimmjow.

Grimmjow wanted to flee. But he was stuck.

"But you know, I'm not the only one! We're all grieving, lost and bleeding!" Ulquiorra stood up, walking over to Grimmjow slowly. "All our lives, we've been waiting, for someone to call our leader. All your lies, I'm not believing. Heaven shine a light down on me."

Ulquiorra raised a pale hand, tracing the fingers along Grimmjow's jaw. His eyes fell to the ground.

"Don't look down, don't look into the eyes of the world beneath you! Don't look down you'll fall down, you'll become their sacrifice!" Grimmjow heard himself sing, his fingers lifting Ulquiorra's chin up, forcing him to look at him.

"Right or wrong, can't hold onto the fear that I'm lost without you! If I can't feel, I'm not mine, I'm not real!" Ulquiorra backed away from him, his eyes falling to the floor again.

"All our lives, we've been waiting, for someone to call our leader! All your lies, I'm not believing! Heaven shine a light down on me!"

With that, he stopped. Grimmjow looked down at the floor, noticing a small wet spot. When he looked up, his heart stopped.

Small tears were running down Ulquiorra's cheeks.

They were following the tear marks already stained on his face. Grimmjow wanted to step forward, wanted to wipe away the tears. However, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

After a few moments of staring, Ulquiorra's stoic façade was back up. He gave Grimmjow a glare, "Leave, Sexta."

Grimmjow shook his head, stepping forward with a tiny smirk on his lips. "Make me."

He could see something flash behind Ulquiorra's dead green eyes. Grimmjow's smirked turned into one of his toothy grins.

He turned on his heel, waving a hand in the air, "I'm not waiting." He stopped at the door, turning his head. "Oh, and by the way..."

Ulquiorra's eyes softened, but still were as cold as ever.

"I wasn't lying."

With that, he closed the door. And let Ulquiorra's world fall apart.

* * *

**I suggest listening to the song 'The Only One' by Evanescence while reading this. I actually liked that one. Even if it was really short. I don't know why, but I love the very last sentence. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Please review! :D**


End file.
